


Words That Go Unmentioned Mean the Most

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Thanos is a purple grape who needs his ass whooped, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Tony was more than willing to die for the whole universe and he still is... especially when it comes to Peter.ORTony dies to save Peter's life





	Words That Go Unmentioned Mean the Most

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if I'm buzzed or anxious for Avengers Endgame but there's no denying that this could be Tony's last appearance... I AM NOT READY!!!

When a child loses their parents they become an orphan. 

 

Tony knew that. He had been one since he was 17. He had blamed his father for it but after Siberia... well, Tony never forgave himself for blaming Howard... Dad - for blaming his dad. He wished it didn't happen. He wished he got the chance to say goodbye to him and to his mother. It wasn't the fact that he watched the video. It was the fact that Steve knew about it... and lied. He lied to him. All this time... and he lied. He felt betrayed. Tony knew that he shouldn't have acted like that but he blamed the wrong person for so long that he felt like he couldn't breath. There was no holding back. His parents were dead and they weren't coming back. Not now, not ever....

 

But what about when a parent loses their child? 

 

_There's no word for that._

 

_No words could ever describe that feeling._ Tony watched them turn to dust around him. Then he heard that voice.  _No... not him. PLEASE not him..._ He had a dream about having a child and he had just lost the closest thing he ever had to one... and he was gone. He looked to his hand and when he didn't go... God. He wasn't going. He just watched Peter die and he wasn't going with him. 

 

_I watched my friends die around me_

_and that wasn't the worst part._

 

I wasn't. 

I know that I am not the person that should be left. There are plenty more people out there who could do more good than me. I remember 6 years ago when Bruce basically said that he had tried to kill himself... I felt that. I wanted that once but now just when I think that I was lost... I came back. I had something worth it but it doesn't always last. In the end, death doesn't know the difference between the good and the bad. In the end, we all die but he should not have died then. He was just a kid. 

He didn't deserve to die. 

I knew that he was special the moment I saw him in those videos. I knew he was even more special when I met him. Peter Parker. What a kid. He was amazing. I knew that he had lost his parents and I didn't want to replace them. I didn't intend to stay in his life the whole time but there was something about him that made me curious. I was glad I didn't go. 

He wasn't even supposed to be here. 

 

That purple grape-looking fucker would pay.

 

- 

He was gone. 

Thanos was defeated and Tony had never been happier. 

Even as he looked down and saw blood pouring out of him he had a smile on his face. _We had to lose in order to win._ Weird flex but okay. He felt his breath become weaker as he collapsed against a wall. He still had a smile on his face when the others got off the floor. They didn't notice him but he was more than fine with that. He had truly lived up to be an avenger. He had avenged those who Thanos had murdered or snapped away. 

His happiness grew when the victims of the snap materialized in view of everyone. Everyone was happy that the victims were back but there was someone in particular he was looking for... and there he was. 

 

I watched as Peter Parker ran towards me with the biggest smile on his face. He didn't notice the blood. He was happy because it was me. That made me smile more. Peter hugged me and I wrapped my arms around him and held him. I didn't want to let go because if I did I might lose him again. Actually, when I think about it... I think I'm about to leave. I didn't want to leave him... I just got him back! ...but I was tired. I should've died a long time ago but I was still here but maybe my time was now.

"I missed you so much!" Peter's voice was full of relief. I felt him pull away and that's when he noticed the blood. 

Peter's mouth was open. "You're hurt..." 

I coughed, "Oh this? It's nothing. It's worth it for you." 

"Don't say that, I'll go get help." As Peter was about to get up and leave but I grabbed his arm and shook my head. 

"No need. Please don't go." 

"But- You're hurt you need help!" 

Peter was exasperated but I didn't want to go and he wasn't there. I needed to say goodbye this time.  

"Stay." Peter lowered and knelt beside me. I closed my eyes and coughed into my hand. There were a few specks of blood but it wasn't as though blood was a stranger to me. 

"I will." 

Tony smiled and lifted a hand to stroke Peter's hair. "Nice job kid." 

Peter had tears welling in his eyes. "You said that to me when I was a kid." 

"At the expo." 

Peter looked confused. "You knew?" 

Tony gently nodded. "Of course." He said weakly. 

"My dad never said this to me when he was alive but I'm going to say this to you." He paused for a breath. "You make me so proud, Peter. Not a single moment went passed that I didn't think of you." 

Peter had a few stray tears leaking down his face.

"I know you aren't min but I always thought of you as such. I love you so much and don't miss me too much okay." 

"You're not going to- You'll be fine. I'll get you help." desperately Peter pleaded. 

Tony coughed once again into his hands. "There's no point denying it now." He encouragingly smiled to Peter. He placed a hand on Peter's cheek. 

"I love you Peter." 

"No, please don't go. I don't want you to go." 

 

What happened next passed slowly and silently. Peter had to be dragged away from Tony's body but it was a difficult task. Peter was sobbing really hard and he could barely breathe. One of the most important people in his life passed away in front of him... he didn't want to say goodbye to anyone else. He had lost his parents, his uncle and now Tony. He didn't want to say goodbye and now he regrets it but it's hard to say goodbye to those who gave you so much to remember.

 

 

_Tony,_

_Those special memories of you_

_will never leave my heart_

_for all the times we spent together_

_will never be forgotten_

 

_I couldn't breathe a single breath_

_knowing you are gone_

_you told me not to worry_

_I think I've let you down_

 

_The fact you are no longer here_

_causes me pain like I do not know_

_you will forever be in my heart_

_until we meet again._

 

_-Peter_

 

 

 


End file.
